Un Amore Proibito
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Six young boys are Assassins, but not the kind of Asians you think of. Their job is to kill the supernatural but when they go to Alto Mare in Johto to kill six vampires will they be able to or not? IS, PS, CS, OS, OCxOC OCxOC, SS later on
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone its me ninetailsgirl94 PLUS AshesandFire (Sky's Soul of Beautiful Roses) here to start a new story, at first I was a little against the idea of writing a new story when I still have A few stories to finish (Sorry about that by the way). But here we are with this story, ASF wanted to write an assassin story . But now it seems like a awesome Idea so here it is, Hope you guys like this chapter.

Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon at all, Idea belongs to AshesandFire for wanting to do this.

* * *

><p>An explosion was blown by two attacks. Flamethrower and Thunderbolt, the two attacks made the whole room in fire. One of the six teens took out a water pokemon named, Swampert. The boy had luscious brown hair, clear sapphire eyes, and tanned skin. The water pokemon squirted water out of its mouth extinguishing the fire. As the dancing flames slowly went out he returned his pokemon with a thankful nod. "Shadow, Emerald, Haku, Sapphire, Pika, and Gar, report to the head office now!" The intercom bellowed.<p>

They glanced at each other in seriousness and walked to their destination. Once they passed the various halls, they made it to the office and sat in their seats. "Hello boys" Said the person behind the desk, "I have a mission for you" He announced and turned to see his smirking face. It was too dark to see his completion but you could see the smirk on his face. He held a remote in his hands and pressed a button.

Out came a TV from the wall, it showed six girls. "Kill these girls" He pressed another button. The TV now showed a girl with brunette hair bundled up in ponytails she had sapphire eyes that could melt your heart, and very pale skin. "This is May Maple. As you see she's smiling. This is her sweet side," He pressed another button, "Here is her dark side." The girl now had blazing red eyes as the fire the boys had earlier and blood running down her teeth.

"This is Misty Waterflower" Said the man. She had messed up red hair in a sided ponytail she had Cerulean eyes, and paper white skin. The man pressed the button again, "This is also her." She had blood red eyes and she was licking blood off her fingers.

"This girl is Dawn Berlitz" The TV now showed a girl with long midnight blue hair with golden barrettes in her hair, her eyes were a lighter shade of midnight blue, her skin pale white. The boss pressed another button. The blunette now had red eyes and she was licking her lips.

"Now this is Leaf Green" This girl had long brunette hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. He pressed the remote button again and showed the girl with eyes ruby red and sucking her fingers.

"This is Nikki Richio" The girl had wavy dirty blonde hair that goes down to her mid back and large chocolate brown eyes as well as pale skin. The next picture of her had bright red eyes and blood dripping down her fingers.

"This is the final girl, Raven Starr" He said. The girl had long black hair, silver eyes, and pale skin. The boss pressed the button and showed another picture of her. She was laughing, her eyes dark red. "As you can see they're vampires" He turned the TV off and it swung back into the wall. The dark man passed each of them files with names on them. "Your mission starts tomorrow. There will be a jet picking you up at 6:00 Am. Do not be late! You're dismissed" they walked out of the door papers in their hands.

"Dawn. Sweet, Bubbly, Nice… This is not a personality for a vampire!" The one with lavender hair and onyx eyes snorted. "Well Paul, if these are vampires then I guess they are" The one with raven spiky hair and yummy brown eyes said. The boy named Paul shrugged, "Just saying."

"Now this one sounds like a vampire! Creepy, Mysterious, AND Quiet!" The one with luscious brown hair smirked.

"What about this May? She loves to eat noodles! What kind of vampire eats Noodles?" A boy with green hair and matching green eyes asked and flipped some of his hair out of his eyes, if there were girls around them they would have squealed and fainted just at the sight of it.

"Drew, it might be a cover for the "blood" she loves to drink." The young brunette next to Drew said. He had matching brown eyes and a smirk on his face around his neck was a necklace that was a blue gem that sort of looked like a water stone. He was more of the brains of the group along with being a strong fighter.

"These girl's don't seem like they would hurt a fly… how do we know those pictures aren't fake? Just Photoshop, that's a big hit now and days to make fake pictures. I think the boss is losing it and just wants us to kill some innocent girls," A boy who was older said, he had gray blue hair. He had blue green eyes and tan skin, there was a small hint of a southern accent in his deep voice when he talked, and he wasn't looking at where he was walking since he was looking at the file in his hands.

He was wearing an old school _Sonic the Hedgehog_ T-shirt. And shorts on along with sandal's, even if it was cold outside he was the only one who would wear shorts, the only jacket he would wear would be an old school _Sonic the Hedgehog. _It had _Sonic_ in different poses on it, everyone would make fun of him but when he would glare at them they would run away before he could do anything.

Most People would describe this boy as a fighter but he was simply a kind soul, he would only kill those who were supernatural and nothing more than that. He would never hurt a human or a Pokemon. "You're just saying that so you can get out of killing them, what if they really are vampires and your blinded by the fact that when we first saw the pictures of them they looked so innocent, don't believe it Ryan," the first brunette said, his name was Zack.

Ryan frowned at the younger boy and then closed his file. "I'm just saying; if they are really humans and we end up killing them then I am not going to kill any more, unless it's a zombie attack, dude I am so ready for that thanks to all the games that me and my friends from school play!" Ryan said going into his nerd mode, the guys laughed at him but agreed nether the less. They all hated when they have to kill an innocent human, they try their best to make sure they are really supernatural before they kill.

"Oh hey have you played the newest Zombie game?" The raven haired boy asked Ryan, he looked down at the younger boy with an annoyed look but answered him in a calm voice.

"No, I read the reviews for it and everyone says it's not that good, so I didn't bother to get it, but when every that new zombie movie comes out I'm taking Clair to see it." Ryan smiled when he said that name, the boys held in a groan, they didn't really like Clair that much, she went to school with them, but since Ryan cared about her they will stick with him and be nice to her.

Each boy had a different reason to hate her… but they also all knew something about her that Ryan didn't know about. They weren't planning on telling him anytime soon either since it would crush him. The reason why Gary hated her was because when he was doing an experiment for science she had to be his partner for it, she completely messed it up and blamed Gary on it when the classroom caught fire, he had to get a part time job just to pay for the repair of the class and also detaching for a few months making it hard for the team without their computer guy.

Drew hates her because she always calls him gay for being a coordinator and then insults his Pokemon saying they aren't even beautiful enough to compete in Contests.

Ash hated her because she is always bagging on him about being stupid and eats too much. Also the fact that he couldn't find his way out of a paper bag even if his live depended on it, She calls all his Pokemon weak whenever he loses a battle to any of the guys.

Paul hated her because he just does, so there isn't much behind Paul's reason for hating her. Zack hated her because she had tried to flirt with him when Ryan had went to get some food for the both of them, he turned her down simply because he would never hurt his best friend in any sort of way. They were like brothers since they meet in eighth grade they have always hung out, and he even helped out Ryan's younger friend that he had grown up with.

The one reason why all of them hate her is a secret for another time. As they left to their homes to pack for their new home, Ryan of course called Clair and told her that he would be moving, the boys knew that they pouting voice they heard was fake. They were really hopping that Ryan didn't ask the question they all knew he was going to ask, they all mentally groaned when they heard the words left his mouth, "you know you can always come with us sweetheart." There was a squeal that makes the boys cringe and back away from Ryan so they wouldn't go deaf from her annoying voice.

"Ry-Ry, that is an awesome idea!" She screamed from the other side of the phone, Ryan simply smiled when he heard stuff in the background, he was sure that she was packing all of her stuff, the boys chuckled at the use of Ryan's nickname that Clair gave him, that was the only thing they liked about her, she always called him Ry-Ry so they made fun of him for it… but they would always stop when they got the death glare from him.

Ryan hung up and drove everyone to their homes. They all could drive besides Ash who fails his driving test almost all the time, he can drive perfectly it's just when he takes the test he completely forgets what to do! He was like _SpongeBob square pants_ when it comes to driving in a driving test.

Ryan dropped Gary and Ash off first since they live right next door to each other, they waved after Ryan told them what time he was picking them up. They nodded and went to pack their stuff. Next was Drew and Paul, they got out and said bye, told them an earlier time since they lived closer to Ryan then they others did. After Ryan dropped Zack off he went home to pack his stuff.

Ryan told his dad once he got home that he was going on a mission and went to pack his stuff, his dad didn't fully know what he does but what he does know is that he is the Champion of Johto so he thinks that when he has a mission it is really a challengers battle, most of the time he is. That was the thing most of their missions take place in Johto while they live in Pallet town in the Kanto region. His Das was actually thinking about moving to Johto just so Ryan wouldn't have to go back and forth all the time.

The only thing his dad had to do was find a place for his business before he could move and he didn't want to have to give up his farm that he owns in the Kanto region. There is that also he doesn't want to have to move away from his Ex-Wife, she didn't want to move to Johto but she wanted to be close to her son. There was also the fact that all of his family lives in Kanto.

Since Ryan was eighteen he could move out whenever he wanted to but Ryan is also a senior in High school and didn't want to move out any time soon so he could go to college with his friends. Or move away from his "younger brother" or have to leave his Pokemon with Professor Oak if he moves. There was a rule in his home, he can only have six Pokemon there and if they are big Pokemon then they have to stay in the back yard or in their Pokeballs.

"Ryan!" His dad called in a deep southern accent, Ryan groaned.

"Wha!" he called back in the same voice his dad had used this is the only place he will use that accent is when he is around his family or close friends.

"Get me some more Tea please!" Ryan let out a groan.

"We are out of Tea Dad I thought you were going to get more!" Ryan called back.

"No I gave you money this morning to get some tea, did you spend it on something else?" Ryan froze, he thought back to what he did today, he was half asleep when his dad had tried to wake him up for school and left him money but he forgot what his dad had said about it.

He had picked Zack up first, then Drew and Paul, next he picked up Gary and Ash then went to school. Lunch they went out to get some fast food since school food was nasty… then it clicked, he had bought Clair her lunch since she forgot her money at home! He made up a lie and said that he never got any money.

His dad groaned and got up and got his wallet, "here's a twenty, boy some Tea and some more Dr. pepper since we are out of that as well." Ryan gladly took the twenty and grabbed his keys and left, as soon as he got in his truck his phone went off. He let out a damn before he answered, "Yes mother?" he asked in an annoyed tone, don't get him wrong he loves his mother deeply but she annoys the hell out of him.

She talked about nothing until he told her he was about to drive, she said sorry and they hung up. He drove to the store and went to the drinks, he got a twelve pack of Dr. Pepper and then he got a gallon of Red Diamond Tea.

He answered some texts that the guys sent him and went to check out after getting some chips for the trip. He paid and left, he put the stuff in the back seat of his 1996 truck and started it up. He rolled the windows down to get air and drove back to his house, when a song that he liked came on he turned the music up and started to tap the side of the door that he rested his left arm on and lightly rocked his head to the beat of the music.

He pretty much flew down the road since no one was out. He enjoyed it that way when no one is around him when he drove, it wasn't that far of a drive, when he got home he put the stuff away and hide his chips from his dad and took a shower then went to bed after he had his stuff backed.

"Paul you're going to be late. Don't you have to go to Johto today?" an older man said as he knocked on the door to Paul's room. Paul was already up and getting ready to go, he had packed the right amount of clothes that he would need until the mission was done, he knew how hard and long it would take to kill a vampire since he has done it before. "Why are you always going to Johto anyways? You know you have school, you're only sixteen and a junior in High school at least try to graduate with your class!"

His older brother shouted from the kitchen, Paul came out of his room and walked to the kitchen and sat down to eat his breakfast that Reggie made, him. Paul was Reggie's only close relative left besides Drew, since they were cousins. Drew's parents had tried to get Paul and Reggie to live with them after their parents had died on a mission to kill some time when Paul was younger, Reggie was old enough to take of Paul so he refused and took care of him. Drew would bring some food if Reggie wasn't home and if Drew's parents weren't home he would stay with Paul and Reggie.

Their job was more of a family business for them, Reggie was hopping that Paul and Drew wouldn't get into it until they were a lot older more like around his age. The only reason why Reggie, had started when he was young because of his parents death, he didn't want Paul to join until he was a lot older.

There was a knock at the door, Reggie smiled and got up, "that must be Drew coming to make sure you're up and ready," and with a grunt from Paul Reggie left to answer the door. Drew was leaning on the door frame and waved when the door opened, he had a back pack and a two suit cases with him along with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Skipped breakfast again Drew?" Reggie asked with a grin, Drew nodded and walked in with his Suitcases.

"Well there's plenty of food here since Paul never eats that much," Reggie joked as he poked at Paul, who simply growled and swatted his hand away. Drew made himself a small plate and ate until there was an air horn sound; Reggie laughed and looked at the boys, "Ryan still has that air horn? When is he going to fix that thing up? It has no AC so he has to keep the windows rolled down, and the horn doesn't work." Paul and Drew simply shrugged and got up.

Paul gabbed his stuff and left with Drew, after they threw their stuff in the bed of Ryan's truck they got in; Drew sat in the back with Zack while Paul sat in front with Ryan since Zack sat in front on their way home from work. They picked up Gary and Ash then went to pick up Clair, Paul hated the fact that he had to get out so Clair could climb in and sit in the middle of him and Ryan making Clair having to sit next to him.

The guys laughed at Paul for it but kept it silent, Ryan changed the radio station to something that Clair liked, Paul took his Ipod out and started to listen to it while they drove, to their work; it looked like an normal place to work so Clair never asked what it was that they did for a job.

He stared out the window and ignored everyone as they drove off, when the boys got there they got out and got their stuff out of the bed of the truck, Ryan gave his keys to the Person who will be taking his truck to Johto. Ryan didn't just carry his stuff but he had to carry Clair's stuff as well. She made her way inside and followed Zack to where they had to go.

The guys knew that Clair was only dating Ryan just so she could be close to Zack; she has a weird thought in her head that Zack has a crush on her but won't do anything because Ryan is his best friend. They out their stuff where it needs to go and got into their seats, Clair sat in Ryan's lap and snuggled close to his chest.

Paul sat away from everyone, while Ash sat with Gary and Drew they talked about a battle that they saw Cynthia from Sinnoh and her fiancé Steven put on the other day since fans wanted to see it so badly.

Zack sat by a window and looked out it and even tried to get some sleep until they got there, sure it wasn't a long flight since they could get there in a few hours if they took a boat but Zack was fine with plains.

Drew didn't mind the water since he was more like a grass trainer, since his starter Pokemon was a grass type, Paul didn't care how they got there as long as they got there in one piece. Ash was excited to be on the plain it was much faster than a boat and he liked the roasted honey coated Peanuts that they got. Gary didn't care either way just like Paul, he couldn't wait to get there and talk with Professor Elm about what he has learned over the years.

"So when we get there we have to meet up with some boy name Ethan, he is Professor Elm's helper, he will take us to his lap and from there we will wait for that stupid tuck and go to Alto Mare, Clair you know the rules, no one is allowed over when we are out and no house parties, this is for a job, and we need Ryan so no trying to Seduce him." Gary said as he looked at his Laptop to get all this information. Clair rolled her eyes and leaned closer into Ryan and closed her eyes. Ryan wrapped his arms around her and waited until she fell asleep before they talked about the mission some more.

By the time Clair woke up they had landed and met up with Ethan who drove them to Elms' where Ryan's truck was brought to. They got out and stretched, they may have been to Johto a lot but this was their first time in New Bark town, they have never had a mission here since this was a safe some for people, the rules were that for small towns they are not allowed to live.

"Alright Lyra you can pick one Pokemon as your starter who will you pick?" They heard someone say as they walked in. They spotted a tall man (Short compaired to Ryan, he was the tallest out of all of them) and about the same size as Zack who was the second tallest.

The man was wearing a white lab coat over a blue shirt and a pair of tan slacks, he had a short haircut and glasses. There was a young girl probably around the same age as Paul and Drew. She was wearing a red t-shirt with overalls. Her brown hair was tied into two pig tails that curled at her shoulders. On top of her head was a huge white hat that looked like a marshmallow. It had a pink ribbon around it. She had a finger to her lips as she decided on what Pokemon to pick.

In front of her was a grass type that went by the name of Chikorita, a fire type that went by the name of Cyndaquil, and last but now least there was a water type that went by the name of Totodile. "Professor, your guests are here." Ethan said, the Professor looked up from the three Pokemon and smiled.

"Oh, hello there, I didn't see you come in. Lyra please take your time at picking a Pokemon while I talk to these young men and young lady." Professor Elm said.

Paul cleared his throat and shook his head, "Actually Clair here is just here to sight see, she can stay with your assent and this new trainer" Clair made a face and refused to stay with someone who had a bad fashion sense and a professor's assent but when Ryan told her that he would catch her a cute little Pokemon she agreed.

The guys rolled their eyes and followed Professor Elm to his office, there they got tickets to the boat that will take them to Alto Mare and their Apartment key. "There is one other thing I will like to ask of you…" the Professor trailed off when they all looked at him. "You see Lyra is my niece and I was wondering if you can at least let her travel with you to Cherrygrove City, from there she will be able to get around on her own." He asked, The boys let out a groan but agreed, he is helping them out by buying them their tickets along with their Apartment so it's the least they could do.

She can't be that annoying can she? They all thought as they left and found that Lyra was playing with the Chikorita and that Ethan was holding the Cyndaquil. Clair wasn't a huge fan of Pokemon if they weren't cute and she did not find this Totodile cute at all. So she stayed away from it.

Elm smiled and handed Lyra five Pokeballs, "Oh, and here you go, it is a Pokedex, to help you with learning more about the Pokemon, try it out. Lyra nodded and used it on Chikorita.

"_Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita uses the leaf on its head to scan for warmth and humidity in its surroundings, and loves to sunbathe."_

"Wow that is so cool!" Lyra cheered and put her Pokedex away, Ryan smiled when he remembered those days. After all it was only eight years ago for him since he started at the normal age of ten to become a trainer.

"Lyra these young men will take you to Cherrygrove city, but from there on your on your own since these boys are on their way to Alto Mare," Professor Elm told her, she looked at him and nodded. "When you are done traveling around Johto if you like you can go to Alto Mare and maybe meet us with them if they haven't already left for home okay?" Lyra gave him another nod and looked at them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, my name is Lyra what's yours?" she asked with a single smile that she has been wearing all day. Paul thought her face was stuck like that.

"Ryan, nice to meet you Lyra, I remember when I started out as a trainer, you will have fun." Ryan said with a smile. Clair sent Lyra a glare and got closer to him.

Drew flicked his hair out of the way and took Lyra's hand placing a light kiss on it. "Drew is my name it is nice to meet you," He gave her a wink which made her face turn red. Paul kicked Drew's butt and mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm Paul, don't let this idiot anywhere near you," Paul mumbled and pulled Drew away from Lyra, she just watched them.

'I wonder if they are a couple… and that's why he got so mad… OMG!" Lyra thought making her face heat up, Paul and Drew just stared at her in a confused matter, Gary, Zack and Ryan laughed when they realized what she was probably thinking.

"Hey my name is Gary, don't mind Drew and Paul, they always get jealous if someone else is taking up each other's time!" as soon as that was said Paul and Drew started to freak out.

"Oak! We aren't a gay couple! How dare you think that?" Drew yelled pointing to Lyra, her face turned even brighter and she bowed and kept on saying sorry.

"He's my cousin who loves to flirt with girls; he's pretty much a player just like Oak here so I would stay away from him as well." Paul said in a clam voice, which amazed Lyra that he could stay so calm even after what just happened.

"Hey, I'm Ash, it's nice to meet you, this is my best friend Pikachu," Ash said rubbing the bottom of Pikachu's neck. Pikachu smiled and leaned into it.

"Aww that's a Pikachu it's so cute!" Lyra said, with a smile.

Zack chuckled and shook Lyra's hand. "Zack," was all he said Lyra blushed a little and shook his hand back. She had to say all of the boys that she had just met are cute but she didn't think any of them would think she was cute back with the way she looked. She knew she looked like a dork but she didn't care what anyone said about it.

There was an air horn sound and they waved to Elm as they left to get in the truck. Paul sat in the back so Lyra wouldn't have to sit next to Drew and Gary and be seduced into doing something she didn't want.

"Hey did you guys see that?" Lyra asked as she looked out the window. Everyone gave her a confused look as they tried to look to see what she saw.

"No wha was it?" Drew asked looking around.

"I thought I saw something red run by but I guess it was only my imagination." Lyra said, Clair agreed and turned the music up, Ryan chuckled and drove down the route.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I hope you liked it (Sorry I spelled Assassin wrong in this I promise we WON'T do that again.)<p>

Ryan, Clair and Nikki belong to ninetailsgirl94

While Raven and Zack belong to AshesandFire.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**ninetailsgirl94: What's up? How was school for all of you who go? Was it fun? Mine wasn't not at all! It was Disney day and tomorrow we have to wear mustaches that's not fun at all. Today I totally wanted to be freaking Alice in Wonderland but noooo I didn't have a blue dress or anything that Alice wears! I lost my mad hatter shirt and well, I was pissed. Well anyways here's the story hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Half way down the route Ryan had stopped to let Lyra and Chikorita train and catch some Pokemon, Ryan showed Lyra how to catch a Pokemon and she managed to catch a Sentret, she was so happy she jumped with joy and hugged her Chikorita, Paul and Clair rolled their eyes while the guys told her she did a good job.<p>

Ryan had let his Charizard, Char, out so he could fly around for a little and so they could have lunch, Drew and Gary ended up cooking since the others suck at sat next to Clair and hopped to get some tips from her on being a trainer or maybe even become friends. Clair ignored her but when she couldn't she stood up and pointed to Lyra.

"Listen, I don't really care about Pokemon besides Char since I helped raise him, but all the rest I don't care for unless they are cute, and besides why the heck would I want to talk to someone who doesn't even have a good fashion sense, if it wasn't for Ryan being so nice you wouldn't even be with us right now, I mean no one would even wears overalls anymore, what are you a Mario fan or something? Leave me you loser!" Clair snapped at Lyra.

When she saw that Lyra wasn't going to say anything else she turned and went to find guys just stared at Lyra and waited to see what she would do. Paul was proven wrong by his earlier thought of her face being frozen into a smile since she now had a frown on her face and her eyes were watering, she got up and before the guys could even stop her she took off running back to New Bark town.

Ryan had walked by as she ran by with tears running down her eyes. He gave the guys a confused look at Ash, Gary, Drew, and Zack; Ryan walked over to Paul and asked what simply stood there and glared at Clair who was clinging to Ryan's arm. "How about you ask Clair what happened," Paul hissed mainly at Clair as he followed the others after Lyra.

It wasn't something he would normally do but he didn't want to be around Clair, if he had stayed he was sure he would have told Ryan about what she did and has been doing, he didn't want to make his friend depressed when they were on a mission that could kill him if his emotions for the best of him. That's why Paul is always knew that is what got his parents killed their emotions got the best of them when they were on their last mission, and because of it they died, he knew that if he wanted to survive then he had to stay hallow.

That's also another reason why he won't date anyone, it is a distraction that he didn't need."Lyra, don't listen to Clair, she is a bitch and says that to every girl who tries to get to know any of us mainly Ryan." Ash said; Paul was shocked that Ash would actually say that. He was the kindest out of all of us. Sure Ryan was kind but he curses. Ash NEVER curses. Everyone stared at Ash for a moment before they looked back at Lyra; she was now sitting on the floor Pokemon were trying to calm her down, but she ignored them, Zack sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Ash is right, none of us like her, we only act it because of Ryan, here tell you what, here is all of our numbers, once you get done traveling around Johto and we are no longer here just give us a call and we will show you all around Kanto, I promise." Zack said with a gentle smile, he had taken Lyra's phone and put their number's in it just for her. She gave him a nod but it didn't stop the tears.

She was really wondering what Clair had said about her was true, all her friends back home thought her outfit was cute, it was actually her older sister's outfit from when she was Lyra's age. But now that she looked at her outfit she couldn't help but think about getting a new outfit just so she wouldn't be called Mario again or if other people would make fun of her for her looked down at her Pokemon and gave them a weak smile; she was ashamed that she had thought about giving up on being a Pokemon trainer.

The guys gave Lyra some time to calm down before they went back to Ryan and Clair they were talking in calm voices but the guys knew it was a fight; they would fight like this sometimes when Clair was being a bitch to any girl at they never broke up with the guys hated with every fiber of their being. When Ryan noticed the boys were back with Lyra he waved and dropped it completely and asked Lyra if she was alright, she nodded and sent Clair a glare to show that she didn't like her at boys gave each other a high five when Ryan and Clair weren't looking and welcomed Lyra as a friend just like that.

They each helped Lyra with at least one kind of training, Paul and Drew both having a grass type as their starter helped Lyra get a hold of what to do with Chikorita and Gary helped her with her Normal type, Ash helped with battling. And Zack helped with everything else.

"Alright let's go, Cherrygrove isn't that far away if we leave now we will be able to drop Lyra off and have some extra time before the boat leaves." Ryan said and packed everything up before putting it back in the bed of his truck, the guys decided to sit in the bed so Ryan and Clair could "talk" about it and had Lyra sit in the back with them, she had to leave her hat off so it wouldn't go flying for when they drove down the road pretty fast, they didn't have any music so they told jokes, mainly fart jokes that Lyra didn't like all too she ignored them and looked out into the trees, she thought she saw bright red eyes staring at her but passed it off as her imagination like she did before, she had heard stuff from people outside of her town say that the world is full of supernatural beings that aren't Pokemon but she knew they were only make believe stories.

"So are you going to battle the Gyms? I remembered when I battled the gyms here, they were pretty tough but I managed to beat them!" Ash said with a grin, Paul rolled his eyes.

"No you should do Contests, they are awesome and much more of a challenge then a simple gym battle." Drew said, Gary laughed. "Nah you should be a Pokemon Researcher like me and your Uncle, it is cool because you get to work with Pokemon all the time!" Gary exclaimed to Lyra she gave a nervous giggle and waited to see what Paul and Zack had to say.

"She can do whatever she wants to. Lyra no one is making you be a trainer or a coordinator, heck there are many things you can do, like a Breeder, or a Gym leader once you get good at battling and have a nice and strong team." Zack said, Lyra smiled and nodded.

"I was going to be a trainer and catch a lot of Pokemon, and become the Johto Champion!" She said with a grin. The guys just stared at her with a grin each."Then you will have to be the Champion and he is pretty tough," Ash said with a frown. "I try to beat him every day but I always lose."

Lyra gave him a confused look as the guys pointed inside the truck. "You see, Ryan is actually the Johto Champion, he beat Lance the first time he challenged him to a battle, his Pokemon were tired from having to fight all of the elite four but he ended up winning." Paul explained Lyra was awe stuck at the car came to a stop Lyra looked around and stared in awe at the town, it was her first time out of New Bark town and she couldn't help but stare, the town was so small and peaceful just like her home.

The guys hopped out and Zack helped Lyra out, she thanked him and put her hat back on they said their goodbyes and waved as Lyra walked on around the town before she drove the truck to the cove so they could load it onto the boat and they spent the rest of the time walking around before it was time to go.

Ryan was glad that there was enough road in Alto Mare for him to be able to drive, little that his parents know Gary had gotten a hold of his truck and made it so it can out run any vampire, werewolves and anything else that has superhuman went walking around to see what she could about the boat as the guys talked. "How is it with Clair?" Zack asked patting Ryan's back. He smiled and said it was fine and that she is sorry for yelling at Lyra. The guys nodded and then went serious, they went over the plans once again on how they were going to find out the truth if these girls are really vampires or just humans that some random person took those pictures and used Photoshop on them.

"I bet they really are vampires, heck I bet the school they go to is full of vampires. Why don't we just burn the whole place down?" Paul said, the guys knew he truly hated vampires but he followed orders and only kills the ones who kill humans all the time. Of course he didn't fully believe that Dawn was a vampire with how she acts. Yet he knew that all vampires had to act like they were humans if they wanted to fit in.

"We can't do that, there could be innocent humans there and if we kill them then the boss will kill us!" Zack snapped and sent Paul a glare which he returned."How long of a trip is it there anyways?" Ash asked, Gary looked at the map and smiled."Not that long. It should take an hour at the latest so calm down and eat." Gary said, Ash cheered and was eating his low fat, fat cakes his mom had packed for him. Paul and Drew made a weird face to Ash but he ignored them.

"Alright passenger's we have arrived at Alto Mare, please have a wonderful time here." The caption said as the gang found Clair and got off the Boat, they hated the fact that they had to wait for Ryan's truck but at least it was the only thing that the people had to get off.

"Now Ryan, that truck is not to be used during the day only at night." Zack whispered, Ryan nodded and they loaded into the truck. From there they drove off to where they will be staying, it is a seven bedroom apartment. They were amazed at how small it looked on the outside but the inside was huge!

"I hate garages." Ryan said as he slowly drove into the garage to park. He had the guys get out and help make sure he doesn't hit anything as he pulls in.

"A little more, a little more… NOT THAT MUCH!" Gary screamed as Ryan almost ran him over. Ryan laughed and turned the truck off before hopped out and got his and Clair's stuff. The checked out every room and picked theirs out. Clair got the room that looked the most girly since the guys didn't want it. Ryan put her stuff down and went to his guys made sure that Clair didn't go into Ryan's room at night by locking her door, they had had the person Elm is renting this place from to put the lock on the outside of her room and had to lock her in when its bed time.

"Come on Clair hurry up, because of the time difference we start school in an hour!" Paul shouted from his room after he finished un-packing his stuff, he hated the fact that since this town was small they had to wear uniforms, and Paul loathed uniforms, it's why he loved his school because they don't have stupid got dressed and left the tie hung around his neck as he went to meet up with the others. Everyone but Clair was there and they were all fighting their ties, they didn't even know how to tie them.

"Clair hurry the hell up!" Paul shouted getting annoyed, when she walked up in her outfit it looked a little shorter than it should be, Ryan was being polite and not stare at her, she didn't like it so she went to give him a seductive kiss, the guys gagged and dragged Ryan out of the rolled her eyes and followed behind and then clung to Ryan's arm, "Ry-Ry can we get some ice cream after school?" She asked in a sweet voice, Paul sent Ryan a glare.

"No, we can't get ice cream! We aren't five year olds anymore!" Paul shouted when Ryan was about to say gave her a sorry look, she sent Paul a glare and he gladly returned it, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" a new voice came, they stopped and looked up just in time to see a girl come running down the hill and straight to them, "I CAN'T STOP! MOVE!" she added, everyone jumped out of the way before Paul was tackled to the ground with the girl laying on top of him.

He sent her a glare and tried to shake her off, he took a glance at her eyes only to find out that she was out, he didn't realize that she had tackled him hard enough to make her pass out on.

"Hey, wake up! Wake up!" Paul kept on saying and shaking her shoulders. The girl woke up and she sat up in Paul's lap, he glanced at her up and down and couldn't help but blush a little at how she was sitting on his lap. Both of her legs were around him and her hands were on his chest, they each could feel each other's breathes and realized how close they were to each other. She quickly jumped up and backed away from him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I was just going down that hill with roller blades on, isn't that safe for not only myself but anyone around me, my mom always tells me not to blade to school but I never listen! I always say 'Oh mom there's no need to worry everything will be fine' and then mom and everyone around me say 'Dawn that's when we worry the most!'" the girl said with a laugh and rubbed the back of her boys froze in their places as they realized who this girl was.

She was the girl that they have to kill, the only thing is… she doesn't even seem like a vampire, if she was then she would have been able to stop herself from skating down that hill. Yet when they look at her then at Clair you could easily tell she was a vampire because of her long midnight blue hair went all the way down to her mid-back it was tied up into a half up half down style and her bangs were held back with two golden clips. Her eyes were a bright midnight blue color… tell me how that is possible, her skin was corpse white.

Her skirt was just like Clair's only she didn't have it rolled up at the top to make it look like a mini skirt and her jacket was completely buttoned ribbon that was in her hair was a golden color that matched her hair clips. She bowed to Paul once more and then gave him a sweet smile showing off her pearly white teeth, they took notice that her fangs looked sharp but they also weren't long enough like a vampire who is ready to and Zack frowned at the thought of having to kill her, she doesn't even look like she would kill anyone.

Paul was confused, at the felling that was bubbling in his gut, he didn't like it and it made him feel sick, he looked away from the girl that had been in his lap less than a few seconds and Gary just stared at her though, sure they have seen other vampires, but most vampires who usually go insane and kill humans are male and when they are female they are older and they were easy to kill since they never got to close to them. But here they were face to face with a youngling vampire and they even envied Paul for being able to have her in his lap! Even if it was an accident!

"Oh that's right you're the new kids! Nice to meet all of you!" Dawn said with a smile on her face, the boys fought over who was going to introduce themselves first, Clair was giving Dawn the skank eyes and hid behind Ryan so he couldn't see it, she glanced up at Ryan to find that he was staring at someone who was walking down the hill with another looked at the girls and glared, one of the girls had messy red hair that was tied in a side pony tail. Her cerulean eyes were staring at the guys and mainly at Paul with a cold glare. She had the same skin color as Dawn and the girl next to her, both girls had either a bike or a skate girl next to the red head had long dirt blonde hair that went to her mid back.

As they got closer Ryan noticed that she had large chocolate chip brown eyes, and that she was kind of staring off into space, the other girl stopped her before she ran Dawn over into Paul again.

"Hey Misty, Nikki, I thought you two were right behind me!" Dawn complained as she looked at the two girls. Misty's eyes never left Paul as she pulled Dawn back to them."Sorry you went flying when we left your house, your mom said 'I bet she is going to run into someone if you don't stop her.' and we agreed." Nikki said with a blank face, Ryan noticed that she had her own accent but couldn't place a finger on it.

"Yea I told you not to go to fast you do the same thing every day, if it wasn't for these boys here you would have fell into the wonderful water again." Misty said with a smile, she loved the water in this town that's a reason why she moved here to do the water race that was coming up soon. "I bet you boys are only going to school here so you can enter in the race that's coming up aren't you." Misty asked glaring at the boys, the glare softened when she looked at Ash. But when she saw Clair she went back to having a glare and this time it was an even harder glare then before.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there, it must because with that glare on your face you look like a boy." Misty said with an innocent smile, Clair started to growl at Misty but Ryan made sure Clair didn't get to close and try to anger Misty any more then she seemed to be doesn't want to make a vampire mad when all of their weapons are at their apartment and not with them right now.

He glanced at Misty before he went to stare at Nikki, he couldn't help look at her. He thought she was cute for a vampire, the way that her dirty blond hair fell into her face covering her right eye, or at the fact that even if her skin was pale she still held a glow to her, he noticed that she was wearing black and white legging under her uniform unlike Dawn, Misty and felt him staring and looked away, "What are you staring at?" she asked, he blushed when he realized she caught him staring at her, Clair let out a gasp and slapped his arm.

"RYAN!" she hissed, he gave her a quick kiss to shut her up, Nikki seeing this felt a bang in her heart and for some reason felt hurt and she didn't know why, Dawn noticing that her friend was hurt quickly grabbed Nikki and Misty's hands.

"Well I'm sorry! We have to go now, hope to see you at school maybe!" And with that she took off pulling Misty and Nikki with her, Nikki simply stood on her board and let Dawn do all the work while Misty had to keep up with Dawn, she didn't like it that they were moving so fast but couldn't stop her.

"Hey what's wrong? I totally felt you become sad!" Dawn said when she made sure no one could hear faked a smile, "It's nothing I mean it," When she said that Misty and Dawn knew something was wrong. She always say its nothing it always means that something is was the type of person who kept her emotions bottled up, she hated it when Dawn play's with her emotions just to get her to talk with them. And that is exactly what Dawn was doing now! She was looking for her sadness so she will spill it out to and Misty hated the fact that Nikki never tells what she wants or how she feels. Whenever they go somewhere and they ask what she wants to do she would say "I don't care," or "I don't know" so they always had to pick what to do.

The only time she would actually say something is if there is somewhere that she wanted to go and pick out what they it wasn't for her creator then she would have been stuck in Castelia City all the way in Unova, She was glad that she got to come out of that big city and came here, her grandmother had told her when she was little that her family comes from Alto Mare so as soon as she became a trainer she started out in Kanto, got a Bulbasaur and traveled until she met Leaf, then Misty. Soon she met May and Raven, the last person she met and strangely enough one of her best friends Dawn.

The boys walked to school, crossing the various halls. The boys turned a corner and saw a girl leaning on the brick wall. She had long black hair, her bangs covering her eyes, and white skin. She wore a mid-thigh uniform skirt and a uniform shirt. She had books in her hands. Zack stared at her. Next to her was a banette, eyes glowing with mischief. She smirked and walked off, following close behind her pokemon. She looked so mysterious. Then it clicked into their head that she was one of them they had to kill. "Creepy!" Clair said, still clinging on Ryan's arm.

"Ray! Where are you?" They heard a yell call out behind them. Most likely Ryan turned fast then them."Um, Excuse me. Have you seen a girl with long black hair and silver eyes?" One of the two girls asked as they walked up to the boys. They were both brunettes and wore uniforms. One had long hair that goes to her mid back and chocolate brown eyes, she looked at them curiously. The one with pig tails did the talking. She had sky blue eyes, she gazed at them anxiously.

"Yeah she went that way!" Drew pointed to the corner the girl they just saw went. "Thank you!" They ran off. "Ew! Even uglier!" Clair muttered, but Ryan didn't seem to hear her.

"Raven!" They called over and over. "What!" They heard a yell. They nodded, annoyed. "We should get to school now" Gary said as they went to their first period, battling and contests. Luckily they all had it together. But to the others, not Ryan, they had to deal with Clair still. They sat in the bleachers. Ryan had Clair on his lap, while the others tried not to snort. After the teacher, Wake, got his plans together he yelled, "Ok class! We have seven new students! So we are going to give them a welcome gift! Raven! Up n' ready!" The said girl got up and made it next to him.

"You! Battle her!" Wake pointed to Ash. He shrugged and got out Pikachu. He stood on the opposite side where Raven was. "Good luck!" Ash called to the girl, she rolled her eyes. "Banette. Go." Raven muttered, pointing outward. "One on one! Begin!" Wake announced.

Ash and Raven walked up to each other after sending their pokemon to their pokeballs. "Nice battle!" Ash raised his hand for a shake. She took it and whispered in his ear. "You're so full of yourself! I'll just let you know that you need to relax and focus! Keep your head on the pokemon! This was not a good battle! Goodbye!" She walked off. "I'll beat you next time we battle!" He called. She looked back at him and rolled her eyes, sitting next to her friends.

"Great job! See you all tomorrow!" Wake called after the bell rang. "Raven is it?" Clair walked up to the said girl who was picking up her stuff. "Mm!" She mumbled, looking up. "Just so you know, don't call any of the boys weak! If you do you'll have to speak to me after!" Clair raises her eyebrows. "I didn't call them weak! Matter of fact, who are you?" She asked, almost like she didn't care.

"I'm Clair! Ryan's girlfriend!" She exclaimed. "More like royal bitch who think she the princess!" Raven muttered. "What did you just call me?" Clair exclaimed. "I think you heard me" She said. "How dare you call me that!" She screamed. "Don't ever yell in my ear!" Raven growled. "Or what?" She exclaimed. Her eyes glared with fury. She raised her hand up. "Ry-Ry! She hit me!" Clair shouted, fake tears in her eyes.

"Gr!" Raven tried to hit her but was pulled back by someone. She turned around to see Nikki, "Let me go!" She exclaimed. "Hey no need to get in a fight!" Dawn said. "Faison check! Your clips are so 1980! You," She pointed to Misty, "Your hair is so messed up!" She looked at May, "What's up with your bandana? It's so ugly!" She turned to Nikki and Leaf, "You two are just plain ugly! And don't even get me started about freaky over here!" She and May had tears forcing to escape their eyes, Nikki stood there and let go of Raven, Leaf glared at her, While Misty and Raven were trying to hurt her.

"Ry-Ry!" Clair screamed. "Stop!" Two voices shouted and caught Raven and Misty's for-arm. Raven had her arm to far down and almost fell but someone caught her. She looked up. "Get off me!" She yelled at Zack. He held onto her and set her up.

Misty glared at Ash and forced her arm away. "Dont touch me!" She snarrled. "Sorry!" He put his hands up in defence. Raven growled and walked away. "Wait up Ray!" The other girls glared at Clair one last time and followed the reaven haired girl.


	3. Halloween Special

_**Happy Halloween everyone! I know its one day early but we planned on having this up the 30th so we will be able to beat it before Halloween! This is a special Chapter so it is kind of in the middle with what is going to happen in the story and not, Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon what so ever, now on with our story!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Halloween the one time of the year where people get to dress up as anything they want to! It was also the girl's favorite time of the year… next to Christmas and Easter! "Come on Nikki, you need to put the outfit I picked out for you on!" Dawn shouted and banged on the door to her best friends ro<p>

"No way Dawn, I love you and all but sis you can NOT get me to wear this outfit! Its not my kind of outfit!" Nikki shouted from the other side of the door, Yes Dawn had picked out everyone's outfits, for herself she had picked a cute Buneary outfit, which she was wearing at the moment. She had everything on besides her gloves.

She has somehow got Raven to wear the Bannete costume she got her, May gladly put on her Blaziken outfit that Dawn got her. Misty didn't really like the Goldeen outfit she had to wear but she wears it anyways. Leaf loved her Clefairy outfit, which only left Nikki with her Ninetails outfit, she wouldn't come out to show the girls how she looked in it mainly because she locked herself in her room and will not come out.

"It can't be that bad and besides I'm sure Ryan will like it!" May sung with a giggle and got a glare from both Misty and Raven. "What?" She asked with a frown.

"We still can't trust these new guys! Since they have been here some of us almost died!" Raven hissed, she didn't mean to be mean but it was just that she didn't trust anyone she didn't completely know that and she didn't want to see her friends get hurt because of

May rolled her eyes and banged on the door to Nikki's room, "Nikki don't make me get Blaziken to open this door!" May shouted.

Inside the room, Nikki rolled her eyes at that comment; she knew May wouldn't do that since she would have to fix it. Nikki walked over to the Ninetails outfit that Dawn had gotten for her and rolled her eyes. It was a sleeveless dress that went to her mid-thigh and had nine tails on the back, that hat was the ears. The heels that went with the outfit was what Nikki loathed the most about the whole outfit.

"Just put it on for one night! it's your own fault for letting Dawn pick out your outfit!" Leaf said with a giggle that made Nikki roll her eyes, after a few complaints from the girls Nikki finally put on the outfit on and went outside the room.

The girls cheered and laughed until there was a knock on the door. Dawn raced down the stairs and opened the door. She blushed when she say that Paul was standing in front of her with a glare on his face. She glanced at him up and down and couldn't help but blush more; he was wearing a skin tight blue shirt that showed off his abs. The Luxray ears that were on his head made him look more cute, She didn't know how the guys had managed to get him to wear the eats much less the outfit, on his hands were gloves that had Luxray claws. His shoes were black like a Luxray's.

Next to him was Ryan who had on an orange shirt and matching orange pants, on his back was a pair of wings that reminded her of a Charizard. Dawn couldn't help but think that Ryan looked funny with horns on his head. His shoes were the same as Paul's but they matched his outfit. On his hands were orange gloves.

Behind Ryan was Ash, who looked like a Pikachu, then on his head was his Pikachu who was dressed up like Ash. "Aww Ash that's so cute that your Pikachu is dressed up like you!" Dawn exclaimed with a giggle.

Paul smirked and said in a tone that held a dark chuckle to it "No, Ash was turned into a Pikachu by a witch and Pikachu was turned into Ash." Dawn made a innocent face.

"That's so cool! I didn't know witches were real! I thought they were only a story!" She exclaimed, Paul and Ryan face palmed and stared at her like she was a platinum blonde.

"Hey where's Gary, Drew and Zack… Plus Clair?" Dawn asked, but the way she said Clair's name had a hiss that reminded them of a Seviper. Paul couldn't help but grin, it hasn't even been a full month and the vampires already hate Clair.

'Hmm, maybe we could let them kill Clair before we have to kill them…' But instead of smirking at that thought Paul frowned. "They will be here shortly. Clair said that she was going to a friend's house to get ready since she didn't want Ryan to see her in her outfit before the party." Paul replied with no emotion in his voice. Ryan and Ash rolled their eyes and Dawn let them in.

"Where's your mom?" Ash asked. Dawn froze in her place.

"Oh she is out at the time, but it's alright for us to have this party, we have it every year for this Holiday." She said smoothly. She was amazed when they actually bought it!

"Hey, I'll be back in a while," Raven said as she and her Bannete fled the house.

"Bring back candy!" May cheered.

She chuckled darkly, "It's like you don't know me!" She Stated. The guys wondered why Zack was so fond of her, she was creepy but that didn't explain a thing. Since Paul is creepy also.

Nikki walked slowly down the stairs in her costume, she didn't like it. She thought it was too... revealing. Ryan looked up at her and tried not to be rude and stare most importantly drool.

Raven was lying on the ground smiling creepily, revealing her red eyes. Once a kid came she screamed jolting upward. The kid would scream and cry for their mommy as they left their candy sitting on the ground. Her Bannete huddled them up and disappear before the next kid came.

But the last person who came was a teen, somewhere around her age. He looked between her parted legs, good thing she was wearing shorts! The man crouched down, and she screamed at him. He didn't seem scared, he just moved on top of her.

"If you give me your candy you'll see more" She smirked as he sat up and gave her his candy. Bannete showed and took it away. She slowly got on top of him and her hands search his chest. He did the same to her. She waved, "Bye!"

She got off him and ran away. He growled and ran after her, but she was faster. She screeched when a piece of glass went through her bare feet, but she continued to run. She made it to the house and locked the door when he continued to bang on it. As it slowly faded she turned to the others. Gary, Drew, Zack and even Clair were here now.

She slid down the door and brought her foot up to her face and plucked the glass out with her teeth. She mouthed a owe after she spit the glass in her palm. She got up and limped to the kitchen. "What happened Ray?" Nikki asked.

"I'm a fucking bitch that's what!" She yelled.

"No you're not!" Misty shouted.

"Oh yes I am! Do you really want to know what happened? A fucking rapist, that's what happened!" Raven screamed. "And I got glass in my foot!" She added when she limped out of the kitchen with a bandage covering her foot. "I hate my life!" She muttered as she sat on the couch's arm rest.

"It's not that bad Ray," Dawn replied as she sat down next to Raven on the couch, Raven rolled her eyes and called her Bannete out, it brought her the candy and the girls cheered as they attacked the candy.

"Ray I looooooooooooooooooove you. You know that right?" Leaf asked as she opened a piece of candy and ate it.

Raven smirked and said "I know everyone loves me." Clair rolled her eyes and went to sit in Ryan's lap. She didn't notice that Ryan at the moment was still staring at Nikki.

"Hey Dawn, do you at least have any socking that match this outfit? I feel weird!" Nikki complained as she felt someone starting at her.

She glanced over at Ryan just to see him look away and blush, she saw that his blood rushed to his face and she couldn't help but smirk. It helped her to smell his blood even more, when he is blushing.

Dawn jumped up and ran to her room real fast pulling Nikki with her. "AHHH!" Nikki screamed all the way up the stairs, making everyone laugh. Minus Paul who chuckled darkly along with Raven. Clair simply rolled her eyes.

"What time does this party start anyways?" Drew asked as he flicked his hair out of his face.

May rolled her eyes and put her hat on. It was the top half of the Blaziken head and matched perfectly with her outfit that Dawn had picked out for her. "As soon as everyone gets here, duh." She replied Drew sent her a glare and ignored her.

"Alright we are back!" Dawn sung as she gracefully flew down the stairs. Nikki followed behind and had an annoyed look on her face. Ryan went back to staring at Nikki as he waited for his Clair to get there.

He never spoke to Nikki completely only saw a little "hi" as they walked by each other in the hall and since he was a year ahead of her he didn't have any classes with her unless its first hour. He would talk to her if it wasn't for Misty giving him a death glare if he got close to them and the fact that Clair would always pull him back to her and send Nikki's glare.

Yes, it is true, Ryan has seen all the glares that Clair sends the girls, but he never says anything. He is simply waiting for Clair to physically harm the vampires. He knew it wouldn't hurt them unless they were new borns then they aren't even worth the chance, they aren't strong which most people would think.

He fought a new born vampire once and didn't realize it, he took it out with one shot in the shoulder, _'Have to thank Anti-Vampire weapons.' _Ryan thought as he got up and walked over to Nikki. He was cut short by Misty jumping in front of him and put on a fake smile. "Hey Ryan right? The Sonic fan? That's awesome, I bet you are hungry, let's get you some food!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the kitchen where the food was. "Dawn and Leaf made these for the party and since you guys are already here please help yourselves." She added and left the kitchen.

Ryan stood there and let his head hang low and took a Dr. Pepper and went to the others. The rest of the gang was there minus Clair. He let out a sign and sat down not paying attention who he sat next to... or more like sat ON! "Um, can you please... get off me?" A small and soft voice he barely heard said, he jumped up and said sorry.

Nikki let out a breath and stood up and glared at Ryan, Dawn and May noticed this and let out a yelp as they ran to hide behind Raven. "Ray! Ray, Nikki looks like she is going to make all hell rise up any second!" May said as she hid. Dawn nodded and hugged May tight.

Raven looked over and saw that Nikki's face was turning a bright red, she was holding in the yelling and Raven knew that she wasn't going to make it. She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Nikki's shoulder. "This is our little Ninetails, so sweet and innocent when she's calm but get her mad and she explodes, I'm surprised she held it down at this moment!" Raven said. Nikki realized she was mad and calmed down with a blush on her face.

Ryan felt embarrassed for not paying attention to where he was sitting and asked to make it up, he held his hand out to shake it but instead Nikki tackled him. He went into defense mode and ended up grabbing her arm and knocking her to the ground. The room grew quiet as the Girls all sent a glare to Ryan, the boys got ready to fight that is until Nikki started to laugh.

She tackled him again and it ended in the same result each time, May, Dawn and Leaf broke out laughing while Raven and Misty kept on eye on them. They were happy that Nikki was laughing but they still didn't trust Ryan. They kept at that for a while until the others came along. Ryan stopped playing with Nikki as soon as Clair came in. Nikki frowned and felt her heart sink into her stomach as she watched Clair cling to his arm and kiss him. She sent a smirk to Nikki and went back to kissing Ryan.

She tried to deepen the kiss but Ryan ended up pulling away and went to get her some punch. Little did everyone know a random kid had spiked the punch, and quickly left before anyone had seen it.

Ryan sat down next to Clair and handed her the cup, Dawn could smell that the punch was spiked and told Raven. She didn't really care since it was Halloween, hell its even a Monday night! So it was everyone's fault if they get drunk tonight for all she cared, she was going to have one hell of a fun night to night!

"Do you want to hear a story? It's about a little girl" Raven smirked. Everyone shrugged. "Okay here it goes!" Raven put up a finger.

"A girl and her little brother shared laughs and played together every day. But one morning, on the little girl's birthday, she went to her brother's room and saw blood on the floor and their parents crying next to her brother's dead body. She gasped and ran to her room, locked the door, and started to cry out her little heart. That night, she woke up from her slumber and smelled smoke. She ran down stairs and saw a fire blazing past her parents burning body. She got teary eyed again and searched for a way out of the house. She went upstairs to her room and grabbed her locket that her mother and father got her just that afternoon and looked out the window. There were firefighters trying to put out the fire but it was just too strong. One firefighter saw the little girl and climbed up the latter to save her. Once she was safe on the ground she started to cry her eyes out. The firefighter asked if she was alright. She shook her head and told her this was the worst birthday ever. She promised herself that that was the last birthday she will ever have. The firefighter looked at the bawling girl and sighed, walking away, wishing her a happy birthday. She cried more when she was all alone in the dark. A little girl and her mother walked up to the little girl and asked what she was crying about. She said that her parents just died and she had nowhere to stay. The little girl looked up to her mother and shook her hand. The mother took the girl in. Till this day the little girl regrets that she was even brought into this world if she had no one to love or live for. The tragic end!" Raven stopped twirling her fingers and opened her eyes to see their faces.

After the silence Dawn exclaimed, "That was so sad!" Clair rolled her eyes because she knew it wasn't real. Raven saw this and got up from her position.

"Clair! If you keep on rolling your eyes I'm gonna slap you!" She growled. She groaned and rolled her eyes again. Raven sighed and put on a creepy smile, walking toward her. Her smile faded once she raised her hand and hit her. Raven gasped and held her heart.

"Did I just do that? I'm so sorry" She smirked after seeing Clair jump up off Ryan's lap. She remembered the playing she was doing with Ryan and slowly sat back down, her eyes watery.

"Ry-Ry! She hurt my pretty face!" She cried in his chest. Ryan patted her back and glared at the girl who hit his girlfriend.

Raven walked to Misty, "Misty! She hurt my pretty feelings!" She hugged her, eyes with fake tears. Clair looked up from Ryan's chest and glared at her. She knew she was mocking her.

The girls laughed as Clair glared at Raven for mocking her, but that didn't stop her when she said a hottie walked by. She told Ryan that she had to use the restroom and he kisses her as she got up and went upstairs. Nikki found this strange since the bathroom for guests was down stairs and that hottie from before had went up stairs as well. Nikki became a ninja even if it was hard to in these heels and followed them. She made sure not to make a sound. She closed her eyes and listened silently to hear where there was noise... which was hard since Raven decided to play her favorite music blasting loud.

She walked to a room and peeked in, there she saw Clair and that hottie making out, she was pissed that Clair would make out with a random person but what made her extremely pissed off was the fact that they were in HER ROOM and on HER bed next to all of her books and... Pokemon Plushies! It took all of her strength to hold it in and she went down stairs and straight to Ryan.

He looked at her and when she opened her mouth to tell him what she had just seen Raven grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Ray let go now!" Nikki complained when they got to the Wii that had "Just Dance 2" playing.

"Come on Nikki, play with me, no one else is man enough to!" Raven said trying to get Nikki's mind off of Ryan. Raven thought at the time that Nikki was going to tell him something about them or that she likes him. No, Nikki was going to tell him about her seeing Clair and some hottie making out on her bed... she is going to have to burn her sheets... and her cute little Plushies if their make out session goes into something else. Nikki cringed at that thought.

"Ray I really need to talk to Ryan about Clair." Nikki said as she danced to the game, the song was "Monster Mash" by "The Frighteners" it was the perfect song to dance to on this night!

"And why is that?" Raven asked looking over at her friend. Nikki frowned and took a breath she didn't really need.

"I just saw Clair and this hottie making out on MY bed with MY PLUSHIES watching!" She shouted but kept it low enough for only Raven to hear. Raven froze for a second before she went back to moving.

"Well we need to go shopping to get you new plushies and a new bed set." Raven said not really taking it serious. Nikki frowned.

"But some of those plushies were hard to get. I had to bribe Cord to get me that Silver Ninetails Plushie do you know how hard it is to find one?" Nikki asked.

Raven hissed at that name, she hated Cord but if it wasn't for him she would have never met Nikki or Leaf. You see Cord was the one who ended up changing the both of them at different times. Cord was a much older vampire then any of the girls were. He has been around since the 1600s and has managed to stay under the scanner for a long time.

"I thought we made a pack to NOT say his name unless he was here!" Raven hissed. Nikki sweat-dropped and said sorry. She didn't stop worrying about her poor Plushies though, they have to watch the horror of two horny teenagers do the dirty in her bed. Nikki frowned and ended up losing. Raven cheered in victory as she took on the next challenger. Nikki grabbed Misty's hand and ran up the stairs and to her room after she explained everything that she say.

She took a breath and opened the door only to freeze in place. No one was in her room and it looked completely normal. Besides the sent that was left behind. The girls both smelled a salty sent on her bed and her dolls all held frowns on their faces. "Okay Nikki, you have to stop giving your dolls emotions. one day they will kill us in our sleep." Misty said as she picked up a Meloetta doll, it was the Psychic form, so it had its red hair tied up in a bun."I'm serious that's just creepy." She added.

Nikki frowned and looked at her bed, it was her favorite blanket! She had it since she was a little girl! (Amazing it survived this long!) Misty patted her head and lead her back down the stairs to join the group of humans and others.

Dawn was dancing with Leaf and made all the guys drool as they watched. Misty rolled her eyes and looked at Nikki, "Why do men always get the most perverted thoughts when they see two girls dancing with each other?" Nikki shrugged and went to get some Punch. She stopped pouring some when May told her it was spiked. She dumped it out and watched as May walked over to Drew and played with his hair, she let out a few giggled as she talked to Drew in a Seductive way.

He blushed and ended up pushing her away, he at this point ready to take her upstairs and have his way with her but he didn't want to take a risk since she was a vampire.

Nikki rolled her eyes and left the room, and watched as Leaf had left Dawn to dance with Gary. He was wasted at this moment, and Leaf knew it was a perfect time to drag him away for a light snack. She tried to Pull Gary away but Paul, Ryan and Zack always stepped in and made sure she didn't get what she wanted. She sent them a glare each time but gave up and settled for some Spiked punch.

Dawn timidly walked over to Paul and asked him to dance. He glanced at her and blushed a little face she was making at him. It was so adorable that he couldn't say no! He ended up taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. He hated that it was a slow song so ended up keeping her at an arms length as they danced. Dawn didn't like that very much so she ended up wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, he blushed more when he felt her chest on his. He ignored it and looked away as he slowly slid his arms completely around her waist.

He hated to admit it but he liked the feeling of his arms being around her and her arms around him. It felt nice and warm. He tensed up when he felt her place her head on his shoulder head facing away from his neck. He was surprised at her control that he was starting to doubt that she was a person who killed everyone just for their blood. He glanced over at Zack to see that Raven had dragged him onto the dance floor and seducing him. The same with Drew. Ryan and Clair were sitting and Clair looked annoyed at that. That was when Paul smirked, he lived to see Clair annoyed it made him life a hell of a lot better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Later that night)<strong>_

"Hey Raven can we please go trick-or-treating?" Nikki asked since she was the only vampire sober she didn't want to be bored, she would much rather be on a sugar high right now. Raven was laying on the couch and said it was fine as long as she had someone with her. "Thank you!" She squealed and looked around. Mostly all the party goers were gone for the night and the boys (Plus Clair) decided to stay the night saying they will "protect" the girls in case a big scary monster decided to come to rape them while they slept then killed them.

Nikki felt a shiver go down her spine as she thought about that, she didn't want to be raped and killed in her sleep! Raven had told her all these scary stories about that when she was younger and watching all those cop shows didn't help! She looked and groaned when almost everyone was asleep... besides Ryan. She walked over and gave him her best Lillipup eyes, "Um Ryan... will you come Trick-Or-Treating with me? Raven said I can't go alone because all of the big and scary monsters!" She said in a cute and innocent little girls voice. Ryan glanced down to see that Clair was already asleep so he agreed.

She got her Munchlax basket and left with Ryan following behind. He couldn't help but stare at her bottom as she walked along and ignored him. She ran up to a house and knocked on the door. It opened to show a young Lady who had Horsea face. "Why don't you look so cute in your Ninetails outfit Nikki." She said, Nikki blushed and thanked her as she got her candy, she bowed and left after saying goodbye.

Ryan was amazed at all the people that she knew, and how much candy she ended up getting because she knew everyone! Here he thought she was a shy person who looked really sexy in that outfit... wait no he did not think that, he has a girlfriend who he loves so much and she loves him as well...

They walked back to her house in silence as she skipped along, she had completely ditched the heels at the fifth house and had made Ryan carry them. Ryan gave a small smile when Nikki let a yawn escape her mouth. He let out a smirk but froze when he saw her drop her bag and her candy flying out. "Damn," She said as she bent over to pick it all up. Ryan stared at her and had a small nose bleed.

Nikki smelt the blood and stood straight up and looked at him, "You're bleeding." She stated as she slowly walked over to him. He nodded and whipped the blood away.

"Sorry um, here let me pick your candy up!" He said as he quickly picked up the candy and placed it back in the bag, he handed it to Nikki then grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the house. "It's late we should get to sleep so we can get to school in the morning!" He said and hurried back then went to sleep or acted like he did until he heard her breath even out.

* * *

><p><strong>(When everybody was asleep)<strong>

"Hey Ray?" Zack asked, looking at her laying figure.

"Hum?" She looked at him. She was laying on the couch with her feet behind Zack's back, who was laying back.

"About that story you told... Was it true? Like... Did it happen to you?" He asked her. She diverted her eyes away from his face.

"How did you... Why do you ask?" She tucked her hands under her face like a pillow.

"The way you acted when you told it. It was like you were about to cry" His warm hands touching her cold legs. She looked up at him, his eyes were closed, almost like remembering what she looked like. "You were the little girl who lost her family. Now you don't have anything to live for. No one to love. Hum... You have your friends" He started to stroke her leg, his hand wanting the coldness.

"Yeah but... Its not the same" She whispered, getting goosebumps from his hands. He felt it and snatched his hand away, looking at her apologetic. "Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" He waved his hands in front of his blushing face. She gave a smile. "I lost my friend once" He looked down.

"Do you still have a family? Then you still have someone to look up to" She muttered.

"Oh... I'm sorry... Again" He looked at her. She looked away.

"Its alright" She whispered. He hesitated but soon got on top of her and hugged her after she was asleep. He yawned and soon faded off into sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well what did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? We hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading our Halloween chapter, have a great Halloween don't talk to strangers like clair made out with that one boy and don't let anyone spike your punch if you throw a party! Please R&amp;R ^-^<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**MintCookieMonsterr: We all want to beat Clair up for being a B**** but that will have to wait for later chapters.**_

_**LuvAllPokemon: Clair is Clair; we can't do anything about it for now. She is his girlfriend simply to get closer to Zack who has no interest in her at all. Ryan will find out sooner or later… but we just don't know "When" Thanks for the Review!**_

* * *

><p>Misty slammed her locker shut after she got her stuff out of it for her class. Dawn frowned and fixed her uniform. "Did I ever tell you how much I hate gym?" She asked; Nikki nodded as she brushed her bangs out of her face.<p>

"Every single day Dawn," She replied and searched her bag for her books. "Where did my books go?" Dawn shrugged.

"I think you left them in the locker room." May replied, Nikki's eyes widened as she ran back to the Gym and searched for her books.

"What are you still doing here?" Nikki froze in her place as she turned around at all the girls in second hour Gym who were changing; it was Ursula, Burgundy, and Georgia. The ones that love to pick on her when she's by herself or Dawn and Leaf.

"I was just getting my books," Nikki replied as she picked up her books and went to leave.

"Stop right there, I want to know what makes you so special that _my _Ry-Ry will ignore me and stare at you," Nikki hissed as she turned around and glared at Clair.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I need to go now." Nikki tried to get out of the locker room but couldn't get through. "I got to go to class, really so just go back to getting ready for class before I'm late."

Clair and her new found friends didn't even budge from circling around her. The bell rung and Nikki let out a moan, "Aw look at that, it seems like your late to bad." she laughed like a snob would laugh and threw her bag over her shoulder.

She snapped her fingers and two stronger looking girls grabbed a hold of Nikki and lead her outside. And out of the way from the Gym teacher to see. "It seems like you don't have Raven or Misty to protect you this time." Ursula said with a laugh.

"Now we will show you what you get for trying to steal my Ry-Ry from me." They went to the back of the school building and threw Nikki to the wall.

Nikki glared but didn't do a thing, Clair smirked as she snapped her fingers for the girls to attack, Nikki let out a yelp and held her arms up to defend herself. She waited for the pain to come but it never did. She opened her eyes and looked up at two girls with Orange and black hair. She smiled at her two friends.

"Ray! Misty!" She cheered and hugged the both of them.

"Hey, we were wondering where you went. What will we do with you?" Raven asked as she gave Nikki a small smile which turned into a glare as she looked at the other girls.

"Why must stupid humans go for one of the young ones of our group?" Misty whispered as she glared at the girls, it was enough to make Clair, Burgundy, Ursula and Georgia to run but the two big girls stayed. They stood up to Misty and Raven but when their eyes turned red they took off running and screaming like little girls.

"Humans, you can't live with them." Raven started with a sigh.

"And you can't live without them," Misty finished with a smile as they girls walked to class.

"Next time you need to go somewhere make sure one of us are with you!" Raven snapped, Nikki said sorry.

"I could have handled it myself, I'm a big girl, and besides, I'm not a youngster anymore, if you remember I passed that mark last year." Nikki pouted making Raven and Misty laugh; they knocked on the door to their class room. It was opened by Dawn.

"You're lucky, the teacher isn't here yet." The girls nodded and went to their seats; the girls noticed that Drew, Paul and Ash were in this class with them. Misty and Raven weren't too happy about that as Dawn took her seat she stared at Paul from the corner or her eyes, which made the girls glare at him.

Paul returned their glares but it didn't seem to vase them like it would for others. Which is yet another hint that they are vampires, the door opened yet again and the teacher walked in "Raven, Misty, Nicole, it is nice of you to join us today." The teacher walked in. The girls gave innocent smiles.

"We were here the whole time Brandon," Raven said as she waved it off as nothing.

"Sure, then how come I saw you walking down the hall and into the class room a little before I came in?" He asked with a glare, most of the kids in the class room looked between Paul and Brandon for a second but didn't say a word.

"Ah, but the better question is Why weren't you in class before us?" Misty asked with a smirk of her own. Brandon fell silent as he glared and dropped the subject.

"Well. Class we have three new students. Class say hello to Drew, Ash, and Paul, they are transfer students and will only be here for a little while, so please be nice until they have to leave." Brandon said like he didn't really care.

'Gee, he doesn't seem to care about the privacy of students,' Paul thought to himself. Dawn let out a small gasp at realizing that they were only going to be here for a little while.

Raven and Misty glared at Dawn when they heard her gasp; they didn't want her to even get any thoughts about these guys. Brandon made an annoyed face. "Alright class open to chapter five," Brandon handed out work sheets to the chapter and said it was due at the end of the class.

The class groaned, and one student said "But Brandon, you said today we weren't going to do anything since you have all the grades for this week."

"Well I did… until these three decided to come." The class all glared at Ash, Drew and Paul, but one look from Paul made them look away and do their work. Misty was done first since she tends not to slack off with her work; Dawn flipped through her pages and acted like she cared. Nikki took her time looking through the book to find the answers.

Raven didn't do it, she glared at Paul, Ash and Drew the whole time until class was over is when Raven actually did her work and turned it in, she flew out the room pulling, Nikki, and Dawn with her.

Misty rolled her eyes but followed anyways, "Hey, you guys, there's this other new kid today and he's kind of scary!" Leaf said as they met up at their lockers.

"Why do you say that?" Dawn asked, May pointed to a boy who walked by. Most of the people ran away when they saw him. They hid behind trashcans or ran into the closest class room. He was wearing the male's version of the uniform but it wasn't buttoned up or the tie wasn't tied. His hair was a mess and didn't look like he belonged here at all.

"Wow, he's kind of hot… you know for a human," Dawn said with a giggle making Raven and Misty glare. They were super protective of their sisters.

The boy noticed that the girls weren't running away so he went over to them, he examined them and gave a bored look much like Paul's. "What's up with you girly girls?" Raven glared.

"Who the hell are you calling a girly girl huh?" Raven asked as she dropped her books and poked his chest with her finger.

"You," He replied as if he didn't care. "Shouldn't you girly girls be running off and hiding?" Raven was starting to get mad at him, she wanted to so badly punch him in the face but didn't.

Misty grabbed Raven's arm and started to pull her away from the new guy with the girls following.

The boy looked away and went to his next class. They spent the whole day avoiding the guys. But at lunch it was hard since Ash decided to eat with them. He said "Can we sit with you girls today? So we can get to know each other more and become friends?" Raven and Misty said no but the others replied with a yes.

Clair didn't like that they had to eat with other girls since she wanted to eat with her other friends. "Ry-Ry can we please go eat with my new friends, you can see the boys in class and at home," Ryan glanced at his friends and said a quick sorry before they got up and went to Clair new friends.

Nikki felt a stab in her heart but looked away and just poked at her food. "Yo, Nikki!" Nikki looked over at some of her human friends as they walked by, "Wanna come over to our table today?" A sort of husky boy, walked up with a tray of food in his hands, his hair was brown it was to the point where he didn't have hair.

Next to him were two girls, one with long brown hair with blond bangs that were pulled to the side. She was short and rather skinny, she was wearing glasses. And then the last girl was a little chunky but to some she was "Hot" She had some style to her uniform. Her hair was to her shoulders and straight, she was also wearing glasses and had sky blue eyes. Her skin was tan like the other girls and the boy next to them.

"Hey Jane, Amada, and Jackson," Nikki replied, she looked at Raven with big eyes begging if she could. Raven looked at them and let out a sigh.

"Alright," Nikki smiled and grabbed her lunch, she went to join her other friends at their table.

"Who are they?" Ash asked as he watched Nikki walk away with them.

"Oh those are some of Nikki's friends; the two girls are sophomores while the guy is in the same grade as us." Dawn explained with a smile. Paul kept an eye on Nikki without the girls noticing but didn't expect Dawn to notice, she felt crushed that he was eying her sister but didn't say a word since she also noticed that Ryan was staring over at Nikki as well.

"So, I wonder what else is going to happen today…" May froze as she saw a table go flying across the room and smash into the wall.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry man I didn't mean to say anything like that!" A random student said as he crawled away from a group of people that were gathering around. The girls plus the boys joined in.

"How dare you call me weak; and my hair gay? No one has lived to see the day when they decide to dis me," the guy from before said as he picked up another table and threw it at the boy.

"I didn't mean to!" He shouted as he was picked up and thrown across the room.

"Wow, he really is scary!" Leaf screamed as she hid behind Raven.

Gary watched with a Leaf as she hid, 'I'm sure as hell vampires don't hide behind someone and think humans are scary!' he thought.

"Who said that?" Leaf froze as the boy looked around the room.

"Sir I'm going to have to tell you to go to the office," A teacher said as he walked up. The boy glared at the teacher. He went to the office nether the less.

"Alright, I'll give the first person who tells me information about that guy ten bucks," Misty shouted to the whole room as soon as the teacher and student were gone. As expected from an outburst like that people gathered around Misty and started to talk. She looked around then finally pointed to a skinny boy with brown hair that has green and blond highlights in it.

"You, Jacob talk." The others all moaned and went away.

"Alright, what I know is that his name is Matt, he is from the Unova Region and he has a major anger problem, this is the fourth school he has been to, he's a senior," He told some more information and Misty gave him a ten.

"Thanks Jack," Misty said as she went back to her table with the others.

"No Problem," Jacob said as he went back to his table which happened to be the table next to theirs along with Nikki and her other group of friends.

"Alright, now that the Anime nerd is gone, what will we talk about?" May asked, the others shrugged. There were giggles from the table Ryan was at which made the guys glare.

"Oh, so there's something we do have in common and that is hating that girl over there, what was her name again?" May said as she placed a finger to her lips.

"If she's hanging out with Ursula then I don't care," Dawn replied as she ate her food.

Drew went on about how much they hated her until Paul ended up kicking him and giving him a look that said "shut up!" Drew with fear of his cousin shut up and the rest of lunch went by in silence.

By the time the bell rung Nikki was hugging her friend's goodbye and poking at Jacob, he was saying something which made Nikki laugh. Raven went over and grabbed Nikki's arm and pulled her back to the girls, "Oh um, bye you guys!" Nikki waved to her friends and smiled at her friends.

"Well then, let's go to class, I don't wanna be late," Nikki, Misty and Raven glared over to the table Clair was at. "Well, goodbye gentlemen have a good first day of school." And with that the girls completely ditched the guys

"What nice friends they are... I mean-" Ash started as he watched Misty walk away.

"They aren't our friends" Drew snapped. Ash nodded and told him he knew but then Drew retorted, "Get your facts right!" And then walked to his next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

I can't believe Ash called them friends! We can't be-friend them! Well... we can but we can't get too close or we'll actually get bitten! I can tell Zack is taking a liking to that Goth girl, what was her name... Raven? Yeah that's it! I can already tell she's a vampire, is it not that obvious? Because I can clearly see it! Ash really likes Misty so it'll be hard to convince him to kill her. But after all, there is always me to come with the knife and stab it into her heart.

My eyes wondered toward the window and she was there... that... June girl. She was jotting down notes, or she was doodling. Yes, defiantly doodling. Her hair was falling in front of her face and she quickly shoved them behind her ear. I watched, no spied, on her for a little while longer until the teacher called my name.

"Drew, are you even listening to what I was saying?" She called her hands on her oversized hips. I nodded. "Then answer my question," I coughed and looked around with my eyes all around the board.

"Uh, 56?" I looked at her. The class started to laugh while the teacher shook her head in aspiration. I didn't see what was so funny; this is math class... right?

"Hayden, this is world history not math. You should stop staring at May and begin listening to what I'm saying" She sighed. Aw, shit! Not only did I get laughed at, they now know I was staring at my victim! So. Fucking. Stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all we have for Chapter three. Hope you guys liked it. So sorry for not updating. We are also working on other stuff and with school as well as AshsandFire not being home. For now here is this.<strong>

**ninetailsgirl94: See ya, Peace, Love and Chilidogs.**

**Paul: What is that suppose to mean?**

**me: its suppose to be funny. Shut up Paul and tell everyone to review or Dawn will suck your blood!**

**Paul: *rolls eyes* Again, Ninetails and AshesandFire doesn't own anything here besides their OC's now R&R or I will get Torterra to attack.  
><strong>


End file.
